


APH Rarepair Week 2020

by Chthonic Moon (ASilentVoice42)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flowers, Letters, M/M, Stars, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Chthonic%20Moon
Summary: A collection of prompts made by @aphrarepairweek2020 on Tumblr
Relationships: Denmark/Sweden (Hetalia), Norway/Vietnam (Hetalia), Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), Prussia/Vietnam (Hetalia), Thailand/Vietnam (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Flowers

14th June: Flowers & ThaiViet

How long have I've seen your emotion? They're raw, perfect and full of colours. 

Do you know what you look like when you smile? You look like flowers, you look like they were blooming in spring, where all the magic happens. 

"What are you smiling for?" You asked me, seemingly unknowing to yourself how much you meant to me. 

"Just how you look like the flowers." You smiled in embarrassment, trying to hide from me behind those small hands of yours. 

"You must know how much it is embarrassing for me to get compliments." You never change, even after everything that has happened.

"I know, that's why I have to do it even more." The way you groaned, the small noise you made, the little push you gave me. How much of it just express how precious you are to me. 

"Anh?" I moved your hand, and looked into your olden orbs and remembered how much of me has fallen for them. 

"I love you." My lips touched yours. Sealing the words of mine into your heart.

And you returned it.


	2. Thunderstorm

15th June: Thunderstorm & DenSu

It was ours to take. 

Each of us were faulted with our own prejudices, our own pride and flaws. 

We carved each other's mistakes to our own hearts and expect the other to do something about it. Why does out of everything, forgiving each other was the hardest thing we could do for each other?

"We really screwed up everything." It was a statement, loud and clear. You gave me your heart, then I smashed it into pieces.

"I know, Berwald." You were no less guilty, because you tormented me and neglected me when I needed you the most. 

"When was the last time we really loved each other?" I can't remember, because if there was love at the beginning, it was gone now.

"Maybe we never did." My heart has already broken, no matter what we do, it won't be the same anymore. 

"I don't want to hurt you." You spoke, then my fist collided with your face, you stumbled, then kicked me back. We never learn from our mistakes.

"You've always hurt me! You ignored me, neglected me and abandoned me when I needed you the most!" I shout those words from my heart. But I feel old. Too old, and tired, so everything come to an end, and I ran.

It was a thunderstorm, what we left behind in our wake. It never came back to what we had before.


	3. Stars

16th June: Stars & NorViet

"Astrid, what do you think of me?" It's a burning question, it's a quention I torture myself with ever since I met your eyes. I love you, so so much. 

"Why did you ask, Lan?" I feel flustered and embarrassed, but I'd come this far, I can't back down.

"You always hang out with me, you listen to my problems and you're always so helpful. And… I just think you're really interesting." You laughed, further embarrassed me. 

"Do you like me?" As we lay down on the grassy ground of your home, I can feel my feelings acting up. Your eyes, your hair, your voice, they're beautiful; I want them all to myself. 

"Ever since I've met you." You laughed, then, from under the sky we always had admired; you kissed me. 

"That's how I feel about you." You whispered in my ears. And that moment, I saw the stars in your eyes. 

"Can we do it again?"


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry prumano fans, this is so shitty

17th June: Letters & Prumano

"What is this?" You think after a few years of knowing this man-child. You thought he would do something that makes sense then you're fucking wrong. Somehow, he manage to fuck up my birthday present and gave me a bunch of nonsense letters. 

"Oh, just something for you to do when you're bored." I groaned loudly, what the fuck does that even mean? 

"It's a puzzle, silly. How 'bout you try solving it?" Was all he said while leaving me a piece of paper and a book of code for me to look.

* * *

"This is so stupid. He just gave me a book of code and expect me to go through it all just to decipher a stupid letter." Toni smiled brightly at me and looked over my shoulder, eyes skimming the words. 

"Did he tell you what kind of code it was?" And that just fuels my anger. 

"Fuck no! He wants me to go through everything!" Toni chuckled as he messed up my hair. 

"Aw, poor thing. You want me to help?" I growled, slapping his hand off my head and yelled. 

"What do you think, asshole ? Help me already!"

* * *

"Finally! What does it say?" Toni pondered for a moment then smiled mysteriously.

"Read it yourself." I snatched the letter off him, eyes skimming the letter and blushed. 

"Is this… A confession?" He smiled brightly, then hugged me.

"Lovino, I'm so happy! You finally got a boyfriend!" I growled, then tried pushing him off. 

"Fuck off, cagacazzo! I don't need your hugs!"

* * *

"Figured it out?" 

"Yes…."

"Can I have a kiss?" 

"No."


	5. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Moon

18th June: Free day & PruViet

The sun has always been him, and the moon has always been her. She has always hated him out of all. Too much, too good, too him, he knows.

"What do you like about the skies?" He asked her, anticipation welled up in his throat.

"I love it, it brings me so much joy." His hopes risen, inflated, and he hasn't give up yet. He will make her fall in love with him again. 

"If so, I will be your sun." Her beautiful golden eyes brighten with wonder. And for the first time since forever, she smiled. 

"And I will be your moon."


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nor teaching Ber about music

"Tune is important, melody is important, but remember to play the right notes too. But most of all, pour your soul into the song." Lukas reminded Ber, the confused, glass-wearing giant looked visibly in deep thoughts, Luke sighed, holding the nation's hand and sat beside the Swede. 

"It's fine, you don't have to follow the last part, we can do that someday when you're good enough." The Swede shook his head, he held Luke's hand and faced him sideway. 

"No, it's just… I don't know how to convey my emotions the way I want." Luke smiled softly, he began to hold both hands of the tall nation. 

"It's fine, I know. I can give you some advice if you want." Ber nodded, signaling for Luke to continue. 

"I'll play you a song and you tell me what emotion you feel, or what you think about the song, or any comment you have for it." Ber nodded again, Luke smiled, the nation was always a big, tall awkward cutie.

"Okay,close your eyes." The man closed his eyes, it was a few moments, but the song slowly began to reach his ears. It was… Something far, like an ocean. Sometimes blue, sometimes red, but mostly just… Soft. 

He took a peak, a lovely scene was at his view. Luke has closed his eyes, his hands moved elegantly across the keyboard. Sometimes, he saw Luke mumbling something, then smiled, then sighing in deep thoughts. He closed his eyes again. Thinking about the scene he just saw and what he felt about this song. Was Luke feeling the same way as he does? Were they in sync? Or both had completely different thoughts about the song?

"Ber." He opened his eyes slowly, Luke had turned his face toward his, hands off the keyboard, his face was unreadable, ethereal in a way as usual. Ber coughed, then answered. 

"You'd finished?" Nor nodded. 

"What do you think?" Ber thought for a moment, then pondered if it's too weird for him to say that he has images of colours instead of emotions. 

"What is it? You've been thinking for a while." Ber was reluctant, he rubbed the back of his head, then sighed and answered.

"I saw… Colours." Luke nodded, seemingly unfazed. 

"It's not weird?" 

"No, I saw colours too when I first wrote the song." Oh, so the song was Luke's. 

"Oh, then… Should I tell you what colour it is?" Luke nodded again, he was never much of a talker, but that's a good thing. He fits with Bers well. 

"I saw blue and red but then I thought it was mostly…" Again, he pondered about the word. It was not a colour but he had already told Luke it was a colour. 

"If it's not a colour, but a feeling, you can also say it." Thank god for Luke, he always understood him so well. 

"It was 'softly'."Luke smiled the first time in the day, then kissed Ber's cheek.

"Did you feel the same way?" Nor hummed, then shook his head playfully. 

"No but you did it." Ber was relieved, then confused, is that it? How is it that an incoherent answer like that can be right?

"It's just your feeling about the song, silly. It's not whether or not it's right. Don't bother about me thinking like you." He frowned, then moved his hand animatedly. 

"But, it was barely coherent, even I didn't understand." Luke chuckled, then suddenly kissed Ber's lips, making Ber blush. 

"That's why it's Music."


End file.
